Qu'un matelas d'aiguilles
by Kalisca
Summary: 18th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Gutter. Sequel of Toreadors never give up. Kiliatus brings a gift to Lacroix along with the sarcophagus. M!ToreadorxLacroix


**This is the 18th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.**

**The word was **_gutter_** (The complete list is available on my profile page).**

**This is a sequel to my other VTMB fic, _Toreadors never give up._ The title comes from a poem from Baudelaire, **_**La Fontaine de Sang (The Fountain of Blood).**_**  
**

**Disclaimer: The universe and characters of VTMB belong to Activision.**

**Qu'un matelas d'aiguilles**

Lacroix observed the world from the window of his penthouse. Mortals, Kindred were walking alongside; the first ones unknown of the latter's existence. Each night, Lacroix would watch homeless, drug dealers, prostitutes infest his city, like rats in sewers. They were the gutter class tainting his great city, providing Kindred with almost infinite feeding sources - except for a Ventrue such as himself. The blood touching his tongue would always be the most exquisite one, which wasn't the easiest to find, but as a Prince, Lacroix could get anything he wanted. Almost. What he couldn't do, he'd get someone to do it for him.

He glanced down again, fingers linked behind his back, to see a girl run over to a man and hug him. Even this far up in the sky, his vampire sight could decipher the sentiments from the exchange. Such a public sign of affection was still ver foreign to him, not to say bizarre.

He let out a sigh through his nose, turning to look at the Sherif, as big and immobile as always. He probably has been his longest companion who hadn't died or betrayed him yet. He liked smashing people, and Lacroix had a lot of rivals and enemies he wanted smashed. His constant presence at his side wasn't so much a comforting one these past nights, though, and Lacroix hated himself for even feeling that way.

He was craving... someone else. Damn that annoying Toreador. He was doing his tasks too efficiently for the Prince to simply get rid of him, even with his attitude. He had become one of the most important pawns in the game without even the Kindred knowing.

Lacroix was fearing at first Kiliatus would betray him at any moment, after giving the Final Death to his sire. He had not been expecting instead for him to take a sudden interest in his person. He was still new to the night world, not realizing what Lacroix was representing, or if he did, he didn't seem to care in the least. As a Toreador, the Kindred was closer to his human side, able to adapt to the mortals' world and had less control over his emotions. That was one of the reasons Lacroix didn't like to work with them.

That and the fact their artist side was getting on his nerves most of the time, thus the reason he didn't know how to deal with Kiliatus. His professional behaviour was cracking with each of their meeting, but the other night... What had he been thinking, kissing him? That wouldn't help with Kiliatus' crush on him, but something had taken over him, sentiments he hadn't felt for a long time.

But enough of thoughts on such useless matter. Kiliatus was supposed to go to Hollywood to fetch the sarcophagus, starting by looking for the Malkavian primogen, and he still hadn't come back. Hollywood wasn't under the Camarilla's control yet, much to his annoyance, and Isaac Abrams could certainly ask something in exchange for the information. Luckily Kiliatus would be up to the task...

A buzz broke his nightdreaming.

"Prince Lacroix, Mister Grant is there to see you," said his secretary through the intercom.

He walked back to his desk and pressed a button on the small device.

"Thank you, Lucy."

He sat on his chair and continued to read the report he had ignored before. A few minutes later and one of the tall doors opened.

"My prince." Kiliatus had blood spots on his wrinkled clothes, but he was smiling as he approached.

"Mister Grant. I hope you have some good news for me," Lacroix said, voice professional.

"My, I'd thought you'd be happier to see me, after the kisses we shared."

Sebastian threw a look at the Sherif, and he understood he wasn't needed at the moment. He passed beside the Toreador with a warning growl, to which Kiliatus merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do," he continued when Lacroix didn't reply. "Do you know how irritating it is to have to do something for everyone to get one specific task completed? I had to defeat a Tzimisce and a guy named the Mandarin who wanted to do tests on vampires, to tell a few of the things I had to do."

"I see. Did you acquire the sarcophagus, in the end of these...tasks?"

"It was hanging at a Giovanni party with the Chang brothers. It's being transported up here as we speak."

Lacroix closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"I knew there was only one who could have succeeded. The Ankaran sarcophagus is ours."

He took his phone, began to scroll through his contacts.

"I've granted Beckett's request to study and document all the markings of the sarcophagus. You've met Beckett, haven't you? Let me call him to tell him his presence is required, and then we shall proceed with its opening."

"Wait. I have something else for you. I brought you a gift," Kiliatus said, a hand deep in his leather jacket's pocket.

"A gift?" Lacroix raised his eyebrows. "I assure you the Ankaran sarcophagus is a sufficient gift."

"I insist. Besides, I'm sure you'll like it." Now Kiliatus was smiling, and Sebastian, intrigued.

"Fine. What is it?"

"This." He produced a blood bag from his pocket, and Lacroix took it, a bit confused. As he read the sticker though, his eyes lit up.

"Elder vitae. It is extremely rare. Where did you find this?"

Kiliatus shrugged, but he seemed delighted by the Prince's reaction. "I have my resources. Will you drink it, with me?"

Lacroix observed the other Kindred's face, and he must have found whatever he was looking for, as he let a small smile grace his lips. He opened one of the drawers of his desk to take a wine glass.

"Why am I not surprised..." Kiliatus laughed, and for a second, Lacroix had a smug look on his handsome face.

"Did you think I was going to drink directly from this plastic, filthy bag?"

"A filthy bag containing such great blood, how ironic," replied Kiliatus, green eyes shining with amusement.

He watched as Sebastian opened the bag and dropped some of the content in the cup. It was the first time he was actually seeing another Kindred drink blood, even if not directly from a human.

"Wouldn't you want to warm the blood first?" He inquired, because Lacroix did seem like the type to mind.

"It doesn't matter with Elder Vitae. It would warm up even _le plus froid des corps._"

Kiliatus didn't catch the french part, but didn't really mind as Lacroix tipped back his head, exposing some of his wonderful pale neck, to take a long sip. His eyes darkened before they closed, and he swallowed. His cheeks were rapidly tainting pink. He took another sip, clearly enjoying himself.

"What does it taste like?" Kiliatus asked. He had walked around the desk and was only a foot from the Prince.

"Like Heaven, if such a thing existed." Lacroix seemed flustered, his lids heavy as he stared at the Toreador.

"May I have a taste?" It was supposed to be a gift, but Kiliatus could have kept it to himself. He hadn't because when he had discover the bag in Grout's Mansion - which was heavily lacking in decorations and domestic management, may he add -, the first thing that had cross his mind had been to share it with his favorite dark prince. He knew it was walking on the other side of the safety line, but Kiliatus wasn't a careful vampire.

Lacroix's usual blue eyes were almost black with lust, made him shiver when they darted on his lips. He hadn't expected that side effect.

"A sip, then," said Sebastian, before taking one himself. He walked the last step separating and placed his free hand against the back of his neck to kiss him. Kiliatus moaned as his bloody tongue probed his lips, and he opened them without a beat - which couldn't happen anyway, really, as they were clinically dead -, eager to taste the Vitae but also more of Sebastian. His hands grasped his waist, pushing his shirt up until he could feel the warming flesh under. The blood tasted exquisite, bringing him to a state of need so quickly he almost felt dizzy. He kept hungrily kissing Lacroix, none of them noticing some blood dripping from the corner of their mouths.

**The end**

Do you want to know what happens when two vampires are high on Elder Vitae? Ask me, and maybe I'll do a sequel (mostly smut, that is) when I'll be done with my 30 Kisses Challenge. I had fun adding some properties to that rare Vitae, it was a bit unexploited in the game. The thought of a high, horny Lacroix is such an interesting one, don't you think? ;)


End file.
